The life and love of Cress and Thorne
by P1ka2
Summary: A collection of shorts of Cress and Thornes life. (Taking place between Cress and past Winter). Varrying from pastries to first dates and opera houses! Fluffiness ensured! (New chapter Dancing in the Rain)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the beginning of my collection of Cresswells shorts! (Properly my favourite book couple !) Hope you enjoy :D**

"What is this?" Cress exclaimed. She had just taken a bite of a packaged dessert they found in one of the many crates that resided in the cargo bay. She looked cheerfull, which reminded Thorne on how painfully cute she could be.

"Well by the look of it, it's an classic American dessert," he replied nonchalantly, both him and Cress knew it was just play.

"That doesn't help me on what it is!" She teased back. " whatever it is its sure is sweet," she said as she took another bite.

He sat down beside her " I could help you, but there only one way to be sure what it is."

Cress laughed and jokeenly said back In her most damsel voice "Whatever It takes kind soul."

Thorne grinned, and lightly plucked the spoon out of her hand and took a bite out of the dessert.

Most people proberly would be offended if you took their food without permission, luckily not Cress. Thorne had Been eating bites of her food for the past few week's. Cress had started stealing his food so all was well in this world.

"It's as I feared," he placed the spoon on the table in a dramatic fashion " Its a twinkie"

"What a twinkie? " she replied innocentely. Which made Thorne beem to himself, there was so many things Cress hadn't expierenced in her life. Some thing as small as tasting a new dessert was a brand new expierence that was treasured. Thorne loved that about her.

Even now she looked happy with her full blue eyes and golden hair.

"Well, there very unhealthy."

She smiled " If you want there's another box In the bay,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" He stood up and offered his hand to Cress who joyfully accepted it. Together they walked to find more twinkies.

**What did you think? What fluffiness will happen next? (Hint it involves looking at the Stars) Please comment your thoughts! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing in The Rain. **

**Hi! I just want to say that this story takes place roughly 1-2 months into Cress and Thorne dating. (They are also back on Earth enjoying Earthen things)**

"I don't see the point in running, the rains going to start any second," Thorne sighed.

"Whose fault is it that we stayed an extra hour at the party?" Cress crossed her arms.

Thorne placed a hand on his chest and the other hand waved out in faux guiltiness, "I can't help if I'm the life of the party. I also can't help if a storm moves in during that time."

During the evening Thorne and Cress were special guest at one of Cinder's "Please don't hate Lunars" parties. Cinder kept on having events like these that were open to the public in attempt to change the public view of Lunars.

Cress and Thorne were forced into attending dozens of them.

Cress rolled her eyes, "If we want to avoid getting caught in the rain we have to sprint. The Rampion is just a couple blocks awa-"

"Hold out your palms?" Thorne asked.

"What for?"

Thorne smiled and pointed to the sky. At first she didn't understand in till she felt a cold drop hit her hand, than another. In seconds the stormy sky had become a downpour.

Cress let out a shriek "Hurry, we have to get inside!"

Thorne laughed and tilted his head back with his arms stretched out," It's just rain, it can't hurt you."

Cress huffed "It's a big deal if you've never been in the rain before!"

This caught Thorne attention, he turned to meet her gaze "What do you mean? Its rained plenty of times since you've been here."

Cress crossed her arms, "I've always been inside when it starts to rain" Thorne generally looked puzzled, and a part of Cress wondered if he was actually thinking about every single time it rained in the past.

"I guess growing up in Los Angles makes one immune to short showers."

"You're such a dork."

"Pufh, coming from you," Thorne said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're the one whose probably going to do something cliché like dance in the rain to force me to stay out here!" Cress rambled on. She looked down at her clothes which were completely soaked from the downpour. There really was no point in going inside, except she dint want to admit that in front of Thorne at the moment after making such a hassle to get back before it started raining.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully," Dancing you say, then how about it my fair lady! Will you dance with me during this storm?" To get his point across he sauntered towards her and bowed like a gentleman meeting his suitor.

Cress couldn't help but smile, "Well my fair knight, if it's the only thing we can do, how could I say no?"

Thorne took her outreached hand into his and twirled her towards him. For the next couple of minutes they waltzed in the rain. Spinning and gliding through the rain that was gathering on the pavement. Both of them danced to the music of the rain.

"Well love, I'd have to thank you for this dance," he said as he pulled away from her.

A part of Cress heart fell when he moved away. Still they maintained eye gaze. Cress tilted her head, "What is it?"

Thorne looked at her a few more heartbeat before he answered," You're just…So beautiful."

Cress looked away, she never had a problem meeting his eye, but sometimes his gaze was too intense for her and she'd have to look away. She could feel her cheeks brightening in embarrassment.

He took a step closer to her," No, I mean it, you're so gorgeous." He gently placed one of his hands on the side of her face. His thumb moved across her cheek, trying to clear the rain, even though it was an impossible task. She looked him in the eyes but couldn't manage to say anything. She wanted to say plenty of things, none that would leave her mouth.

Thorne broke the silence "Can I kiss you?"

"You've kissed me plenty of times before," She said softly, "Why are you asking for permission?"

He just smiled, "Is that a yes?"

Both of them burst out laughing. Once Cress was done she looked over to Thorne. She placed her hands on his shoulders. She had to look up to meet his gaze, and once again she silently cursed the height difference between the two of them. "You're beautiful, can I kiss you?" Cress giggled.

Thorne still had a lousy smirk on his face, he just nodded. Cress placed on of her hands on his face. Even though he shaved this morning she could feel the slight stubble. Cress went on her tippy toes so that she could actually reach his face, she also knew that Thorne always bent down a little to make it easier for her. She reached up and pressed her lips against his. She felt his hand go to the back of her head to pull her in closer. They then held each other in a more passionate embrace. When they broke apart Thorne rested his forehead on hers, still holding each other in an embrace.

"Hey Cress," She mumbled a muffled responses, "I just want to say that-"

**CRACK!**

The loud noise startled the two of them, "What was that?" Cress exclaimed.

"Its just thunder, but Its definitely our que to get back to the rampion."

Thorne took her hand and the two of them ran to the shelter of the ship.

If Cress wasn't mistaken she could have sworn she saw a tint of blush on Thornes face. She wondered what he was about to say, but that would have to wait for another day.

**What did you guys think? What was Throne going to say? Comments appreciated! **


End file.
